All I ask is a Second Chance
by WindGoddess18
Summary: Inuyasha chose to stay with Kikyo leaving Kagome heartbroken. 3 yrs have past, Kagome changed into a cold-hearted one. She became a supermodel in fashion mag and she had a bf Kisho. Inuyasha wants her back. will he get her back? will he have a 2nd chance? THIS STORY IS ON HOLD BECAUSE IT NEEDS A MAJOR EDITING PROCESS. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. VISIT MY ACCOUNT FOR THE FULL NOTE.
1. A Broken Heart

**All I ask is a Second Chance – Chapter 1**

"Kagome, can you call Inuyasha? Dinner's ready" Sango said while preparing the food.

"Sure, but do you know where is Inuyasha?, I haven't seen him since I left to go to Kaede's" Kagome looking around.

"Kagome, why don't you go look for him, you know Inuyasha, he can't stay in one place, I'm sure he's just around here somewhere"

"That's what I'm going to say, anyway I'll go look for him, I'll be right back!" she said while running away to the other side of the forest.

_Meanwhile…_

"Kikyo, I've made my decision and I'm going to go with you" he said while looking straight in the woman's eyes.

"I'm surprised that you haven't forget my offer even if you're always we that girl" she gave a smirk as she was looking in the other direction, knowing that someone's listening.

"I already told you that my heart is yours, Kikyo, I'm just with Kagome for the sacred jewel" Suddenly he smelled tears around and he knows whose tears it was, but it smelled like it's old already.

"It's the girl, she may have heard what you said and ran away, go talk to her then if you still choose to go with me, you know where to find me" as her soul collectors take her away and bring her to the sky.

"How could you to do this to me Inuyasha? I HATE YOU! She said while crying alone in the deep forest.

"At least, you already knew the truth, that I never loved you." Inuyasha said while walking towards her.

"Why Inuyasha? You should have at least told me that, so I wouldn't hope! Why did you stay with us if you're just after the jewel? Kikyo can take care it for you, she can also find the jewel like I do so why did you stay with us!"

"You know what? I don't need this conversation! I'm going to go back to the one I really love" he said while walking away

"Go Inuyasha, and don't ever come back, because you'll never be welcomed ever again! Go to hell with Kikyo!"

"Yeah Right!" while disappearing in the forest.

She immediately went straight to the well, as she cry in her bed.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA! If you ever think that I would forgive you, that's never gonna happen" she cried

"I promise I'll make you feel the same pain I'm feeling right know" and sleep took her away.

"You're here, have you talked to my reincarnation" Kikyo said while looking from far away.

"I've already talked to her and said that I don't love her" She was about to answer, but pain hit her chest and she fell to the ground.

"Kikyo! What's wrong? Are you okay?" While helping her stand up.

"I need my soul back, Inuyasha. I'll always be like this if I don't get my soul back. But once I have it, I don't have to need these soul collectors and I'll be strong like normal people." She said weakly.

"Where is your soul Kikyo? I'm going to get it for you" he said worriedly.

* * *

><p><em>please review! I edited it. coz some said that they can't understand who's talking so yeah. :))<em>


	2. The Betrayal

**Chapter 2**

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you have feelings for Kagome? I want you to be honest" looking at his eyes.

"I don't. I don't love her Kikyo. Why are you asking these questions? You need to rest so don't worry about those"

"I'm asking because you can't get my soul if you still have feelings for her. Do you know why Inuyasha? It's because you have to kill her" Looking at her surprised but he said. "don't worry about it. I'll get your soul even if it means to kill Kagome" in that moment he didn't know why he said it but what matters to him is for Kikyo to live"

_2 days have past (modern era)_

"I'll be going mom, bye!" while opening the front door.

"Take care honey, bye" her mom said.

"I sure will" then she was already gone. While walking in the street, she saw a flash of red from her side and it was so fast that she didn't noticed that he was in front her already.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I thought you're with Kikyo already"

"Don't make false hope, I'm here because I'm going to get something you got from Kikyo"

Looking at him with a confused face. "What are you talking about? I never took anything away from Kikyo"

"Oh yes you did, her soul." while raising his sharp claws. He was about to attack her but someone's telling him to stop and so he ran away.

_at home..._

"He tried to kill me for Kikyo" she said while taking a bubble bath. "but why did he stop? He had his chance, and he didn't do it? I shouldn't think about it he tried to kill me"

"Just wait Inuyasha, now's not yet the time to have my revenge but soon, I'll come for you and make you suffer"

_3 years have past…._

Kagome already graduated from High School. She applied for another school, Tokyo University and students welcomed her. Within 1 yr she was the most popular girl around and the queen bee. Her family became rich and so when she goes anywhere inside the campus everybody greets her. She's even one of the most popular models for Fashion magazine in the country. This year she's going to be in 2nd year college already.

"Hey Kagome, Kisho's looking at you" Eri said while blushing. He always looks at her, Eri! Kagome, Kisho is courting you for these past days why don't you say yes to him?" said Yumi

"Sure, I think he's going to be a good boyfriend"

_1 week have past….._

Kagome and Kisho became the hottest couple in the campus and Kagome learned to love him and same with Kisho.

* * *

><p><em>please review! :))<em>


	3. The New Student

**Chapter 3**

"Class, we will have a new student today" Mr. Yakuma said while looking outside the door.

"Why don't you come inside" as he stepped forward, all eyes are on him. He have silvered long hair with a cap on his head and he had golden eyes. All girls in the classroom started to blush. They have never met anyone so handsome like him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered while looking at the new student.

"Class meet your new classmate Yasha-Kun, why don't you introduce yourself?" he nodded and said.

"as he said I'm Yasha-Kun but you can call me Inuyasha." All eyes were on him but his only looking at one person "Kagome" he whispered to himself. Some of the students noticed where he was looking but suddenly Mr. Yakuma said "Now, why don't you sit next to Miss Higurashi?, Miss Higurashi, can you raise your hand?" looking at Kagome.

"Here" she said.

_Bell rings…_

"Alright I'll see tomorrow, class" Mr. Yakuma said then went outside the door. Kagome was about to go outside but Inuyasha caught her wrist. And so she turned to face him 'her eyes looks so cold, like Kikyo' he thought.

"Yes? Do you have a problem, Yasha-Kun" he was at first surprised that she called him in that name even if she knew that it was Inuyasha. Only strangers call him that way or people who are not close to him.

"Kagome" he said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have all the time to just stand here and wait until you say my name 10 times." She was able to escape from his grasp and was ready to go out of the classroom but he run towards her

"wait" that's the only word he can say after he was surprised of the sudden change of Kagome. She was cold and she's not like before always happy. But then her friends and her boyfriend walked towards her.

"Hey Kagome, why are you still here?" said Eri noticing Inuyasha.

"He's the new student right? do you know him Kagome?" looking back at Kagome.

"No I don't know him, I just met him a while ago, Mr. Yakuma introduced him to us.

"Hey Kagome," Kagome looked from her back.

"Hi Kisho" she went to him and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha stared at them with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm hungry, can we go to the canteen already?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Sure" they all replied.

"bye Yasha-Kun" Eri and Yumi said while catching up with Kagome and Kisho.

* * *

><p><em>hey guys! Please review! Thanks! :))<em>


	4. Starting A Conversation

**Chapter 4**

_Dismissal…._

"Hey Kagome, I think I can't take you home today, our coach gave us late news that we'll have practice in football, Is that ok with you?" talking to her girlfriend on the phone.

"Of course it's ok, I'll just talk to my driver to drive me home."

"Ok thanks kagome, Love you"

"Love you too Kisho"

While waiting for her driver in the front gate Inuyasha suddenly showed up "Kagome aren't you going home? Here I'll just walk you home don't wait for your driver" taking her hand but she batted away.

"My driver will be here in no time and you don't even know where I live. I don't live in the shrine anymore. We moved to another house already" she said in a cold tone.

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

"What are we going to talk about? We're not close and if you want to say something just say it" looking in the other direction avoiding to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong with you Kagome? I mean you're not like this, you're always warm and happy before" he managed to ask.

"I thought you already know the answer and I wouldn't have to say it but I guess I'm wrong. You did this Inuyasha, the Kagome you know is now gone. She's dead and she will never come back."

"Thanks to Kisho, he helped me to move on. And in no time, I learned to love him." she said.

"Do you love him more than you loved me before?" he asked in a weak tone scared of what she'll answer.

"Yes, I loved him more than I loved you, in fact I realized that it wasn't love I'm feeling for you but pity, that you have to sacrifice your life to be a dead person. I'm mad at you at that time because I'll lose a friend." She said confidently.

"So you didn't really loved me?" he said, hurt was evident in the sound of his voice.

"Yes, I realized that I just looked at you as a friend" he wasn't able to answer and just look down.

"I'm even surprised that you're here in my world. Are you going to get my soul again, Inuyasha?" Looking at the guy he was talking to.

"No I'm not going to do that" he said.

"then why are you here? you shouldn't left Kikyo alone" then she recognized that her driver's there already so she immediately went to the vehicle.  
>Inuyasha wasn't able to answer because he don't know what to say.<p>

_next day..._

"hey, what time did you got home? i'm really sorry I wasn't able to take you home" Kisho said while eating lunch in the canteen with their group.

"it's ok, Kisho You don't need to worry. I called my driver to take me home" Kagome said while eating her salad. Eri noticed the sudden change in Kagome. it looks like he's not in the mood or anything and because she's her best friend, she knows what's bothering her.

While walking to their next class, Eri asked "Kagome is there something wrong? You looked like something is bothering you. is it about the new student Yasha-Kun?"

Kagome looked at her when she said the name 'Yasha-Kun' "No it's nothing, just tired maybe" smiling at her best friend.

They were walking in the hallway, and Eri noticed that Inuyasha's coming.

"Hey Yasha-Kun!" waving at the new student. Inuyasha glanced up and saw Kagome with her friend. But kagome wasn't looking at him, it like she's avoiding him so he just smiled and walk away.

"Whats' wrong with him? He's seems sad, but he's still cute! I think i have a crush on him." Eri whispered.

"Don't bother being close to him Eri. It's ok to be friends but don't let fall in love. he'll just make you hope that you're more than friends and he'll leave you after that. Kagome said coldly. "Why do you talk that way, do you know him, Kagome? It sounds like you know him very well" Eri asked.

"No I don't it's jus that all guys are like that. I mean look at him, the way he acts just says it." Kagome said while hoping that her friend would buy her explanation.

"Kagome, I know something's wrong. It looks like you have something on Yasha-Kun, a grudge maybe" Eri replied.

"No I just don't don't want you to get hurt, now let's go back to class" as they walked away little did they know that Inuyasha heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! :))<em>


	5. My Story

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

><p><em>At home...<em>

"So Inuyasha, what happened? did you talked to Kagome already?" asked Miroku while preparing dinner.

"No I haven't. I tried but I was surprised that she changed a lot. she's not the Kagome I knew." Inuyasha said sadly.

"What do you mean by that? Kagome changed? how?" Sango said while holding kilala as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know. I just don't want to talk about it, I'll go upstairs" Inuyasha replied as she walk to get his bag on the sofa.

"did you tell her that it's not only you who's here?" Miroku asked.

"No I haven't, I was supposed to tell her but her driver arrived and she already walked away" he said and went to his room.

"Miroku, did you understand what he means that Kagome changed?" she asked in a confused tone.

" I don't know. can you call Inuyasha? dinner's ready." he said. "Sure" then Sango was gone.

"hey, come down now. Dinner's ready" she said behind the door after knocking.

"go on, I'm not hungry" Inu said as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's ramen" she added hoping he'll say yes.

"I said I'm not hungry." he said in an irritated tone.

"ok, just come down if your hungry" she said but she received no answer.

"So where is he?" Miroku asked. "he said he's not hungry" she said.

"that's odd, did you tell him that it's ramen?" he said

"yes, I did but I just received an irritated reply" she said as she sat down, ready to eat."come on let's eat Miroku"

_Next day at school..._

"Kagome, come on why don't you tell what's your problem with Yasha-Kun?" Eri said while running to catch up with her best friend.

"I told you I just don't like him. Nothing more, okay so just quit it out, and can you please lower down your voice? We're lucky no one's walking here in the hallway or else they would have heard what you said." she said while walking towards her locker.

" I'm your best friend, Kagome and I know if you're hiding something from me. and i want stop bugging you until you tell me what's wrong" Eri said while opening her locker too.

"how many times do i have to tell you it's nohing! There's nothing going on between me and that new student, okay" she said closing her locker.

"It doesn't look nothing Kagome. why don't you want to tell me? Don't you want someone to talk to with that problem of yours than keeping it to yourself?" she said as she finally closed her locker. Kagome suddenly stop walking and turned to look back at her friend.

"Maybe you should really know what happened" she said

"Alright meet me in the roof top later at lunch I'll tell you the story." Kagome said while she went to her class already.

"hi Kagome!" the other students in the classroom said. They always said "Hi" to her or greet her. that just started when she became popular. Eri said they just want to be popular so they always try to be close with her. "hey" was the only word she said as she went to her chair beside Inuyasha.

"hi Kagome" Inuyasha greeted her. She just stared at him and looked away. He's not surprised this time. 'I'll just talk to her later before we go home' he thought.

* * *

><p>when classes are over she immediately went out of the classroom and went to the roof top to see if Eri's already there. "hey Eri how long have you been here?" she said panting.<p>

"I just arrived 3 mins. before you came, So are you ready to tell me what's been going on?" Eri asked.

" Ok, so where do I start? hey do you remember when we were in high school? the guy I'm always talking about when we always ate at WcDonalds?" she looked at her friend.

"Yes, I remembered. the guy you said was 2 timing one?" Eri said "yes that's the one. His name is Inuyasha. He's not really two-timing at that time" she said.

"What do you mean? you said that she loved another woman while she was with you, so it's two-timing" Eri said.

"No, we never went out or anything. In fact the woman I'm talking about is Kikyo. She's Inuyasha's first love. But lets just say that she left Inuyasha, and with that Inuyasha didn't trust anyone, but then we became friends and he learned to smile again. I started to have feelings for him and he acted like he too have feelings for me or was it only me who noticed it? But anway, Kikyo returned and wants Inuyasha back at first, he was mad at her, but after some explanations he forgave her and fell in love with her again. He heard that I have feelings for him and said that he never loved me. he just used me Eri. he even tried to kill me when Kikyo told him to." she said having tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know that Yasha-Kun is Inuyasha. how could he do this to you? does Kisho knows about this?" she asked.

"No he doesn't know anything and you shouldn't tell him no matter what. promise me you wouldn't tell him, okay?" Kagome asked.

"I promise, but why don't you want to tell him?" she said

"I just don't want him to know. I'll tell him soon, if it's the right time. I better go now I'll just see tomorrow." she said walking away

* * *

><p><em>Please review! I'll update soon! Bye for now. I know this chapter sucks.<em>


	6. I'm Not Alone

**HEY GUYS!**

**i'm back! it's our Christmas Break so yeah I decided to continue updating! :P**

_**NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER. BUT I'VE READ SOME REVIEWS ABOUT THE ORIGINAL AND THEY SAID THAT IT'S CONFUSING. LIKE THEY DON'T KNOW WHOSE THE ONE TALKING. SO I DECIDED TO EDIT IT. I'M SORRY FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS THOUGH COZ I DON'T HAVE THE DOCUMENTS ANYMORE. I DELETED IT ALREADY SO YEAH. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'LL TRY TO FIND A WAY TO BE ABLE TO EDIT IT. :))**_

_**I ALSO DECIDED TO CHANGE SOME SCENES. BUT THANKS ANYWAY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO INFORMED ME ABOUT MY MISTAKE COZ I WOULDN'T KNOW IF YOU DIDN' T TELL ME.**_

_**(SOORRYY GUYS FOR THE ERRORS AND STUFF. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOME PARTS OR ANYTHING. LIKE WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING, I'M STILL NEW TO THIS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **_**^_^**

**Author's note: I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha entered the school still a hanyou but he's wearing a cap to hide his cute ears. and about the color of his hair, he told all his classmates that he like dye it with silver. (I'm really sorry for this. Please bear with me, this is just my first time to make a story!) and about the sacred well, it closed up so Inuyasha can't pass through it. (sorry if i didn't tell you earlier)**

**Sorry for the typos by the way like the ones in Chapter 4 and 5 I think! hihi :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

* * *

><p><em>after class...<em>

Kagome was about to walk out the classroom but she was called by the class president. "Kagome, if you don't mind, can i assign you to do the cleaning today? don't worry it's just for today. The student assigned to do it went home already and i asked the other students to do something that's why they're not available, i'm sorry for bothering you"

"It's ok, really and it's been a long time since I was able to clean the classroom" Kagome answered.

"but wait you can't work alone" the class president added and she saw Yasha-Kun still in the classroom talking to one of his classmates.

"Oh there you are Yasha-Kun, are you busy or something? because if not can you please help Kagome clean the classroom today?" she asked. Inuyasha was happy that he'll have time with Kagome and maybe they can continue their talk yesterday.

"Sure I'll help" Inuyasha replied.

"Ms. President, it's ok I don't need help. I can do it perfectly alone" Kagome mumbled. She don't want to be paired with Inuyasha and be with him alone.

"Kagome, you need help even the other students are having a hard time cleaning it. Why, do you have a problem with Yasha-Kun?" she said.

"No, of course not" Kagome insisted.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll go ahead I still have a lot of things to do" she said while waving goodbye and they were alone. Kagome, without saying a word, walked to the cabinet to get the things needed and started cleaning. There was an awkward silence so Inuyasha finally decided to be the first one to break that silence.

"Kagome, are we just going to stay like this? Aren't we going to talk or anything? I'm sick of this!" He blurted out.

"Why? we're just here because of cleaning. We're not here to chat around like close friends. And why are you here anyway? You didn't answer my question last time" She said asked coldly.

"I was going to reply at that time but then your driver arrived already" Inuyasha replied

"Can you just please answer my question" she seethed.

He realized that maybe this is the time to tell her how he really feels. "I came here because I want to be with you" he said while looking down. Afraid of what her reaction will be.

"what kind of answer is that? Last time I saw you, you wanted to kill me and know you want to be with me? why? to get my trust and then you'll kill me afterwards?" she asked.

"No, I will not kill you, I can't kill you, you know that Kagome" Inuyasha groaned. Finally, Looking at her.

"You can't kill me huh? But can you tell me what happened last time?" she said. Kagome don't feel hurt. She had moved on along time ago and she only feels hatred towards Inuyasha.

"Look, I know I tried to kill you that time, but I ran away right? it's because I can't do it. I can't hurt you. Can you just forget about it? Past is Past you know." Inuyasha said getting irrtitated. He knows that it's hard for her to forgive him but can't she just forget about it and give him another chance?

"I can't just forgive you right away. All those things you did to me. Do you think I would forgive you that easily?" She replied. She continued cleaning the chalk dusts on the blackboard.

"I get it. You still can't get over with it. You still can't over the fact that I chose her instead of you. And here I am saying sorry to you and telling you that I made a damn mistake yet you still can't forgive me. Does that mean, that all these years, you never forget what I did. " Inuyasha said.

"Look I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm leaving. Oh, and please. Don't be assuming." she said. She don't want to continue this so she started to get her bag and leave since her work is done.

"I'm not assuming. I just asked you." Inuyasha said calmly.

"True or not, you're not going to achieve anything, I'm with Kisho now. He loves me and I love him. And I'm sure he'll never hurt like you did.  
>No man can do that especially to girl, from what I know, if they want to leave them or something, they would do it in a way for them not to get hurt so much. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that your not human. You know, you can't hide your true form in that cap of yours." she said sarcastically while walking away. She already finished her part in cleaning the classroom.<p>

"Aren't you going to ask me, who's with me when I came here?" Inuyasha asked. He don't want her to leave so he found a way to make her stay just for short time. He also want to talk to her about everything.

When Kagome heard what he asked, he turned back to look at him and said "Are you saying that you're not alone?" she asked curiously. She knew that only her and Inuyasha can pass through the well so how there be someone with him when he went here.

"Yes you're right. I'm with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha replied

"Is this some kind of a joke, Inuyasha? 'cause if it is, it's definitely not funny. We both know that they can't pass through the well, remember?" Kagome said.

"It's true, Kaede helped us to go to your world. I don't know how, but I promise you I'm not lying. I live with them. if you want you can come with me" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome doesn't trust Inuyasha but what if it's true? that Sango and Miroku is really here? "Alright. Just give your address. I'll stop by later so don't wait for me here. I'm still going to see Kisho"

* * *

><p>When Kagome found the house, she knocked at the door. And when the door opened, she received a tight hug. "KAGOME! It's nice to see you. Oh, I missed you so much!" It was Sango who said it.<p>

" Is that really you Sango? but how?" Kagome can't believe what she's seeing right know.

"Kaede did some spell to bring us here" Sango replied while dragging her inside the house to the living room.

"So Inuyasha was right." She whispered.

"So Inuyasha did tell you that we're here" Sango said. She was so excited and wants to ask Kagome almost about everything. She's different. Before  
>she looks so simple. But now, she looks so elegant, so high fashioned. She also want to ask her what happened between her and Inuyasha. Although she knew the story already, because of Inuyasha, she still want to hear it from Kagome.<p>

"I have so much to ask you Sango. But before that, do you guys brought Shippou too?" She asked curiously while looking around.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but Shippou didn't come with us. He said he wants to study how to become a like his father. But he really wants to see you. And he told me that he misses you already"

"I miss him too" she said. After that they talk and talk, about everything. Then Miroku saw Kagome and he also was happy to see her. He joined the girls for a while but noticed that they need some time alone so he left. The two girls asked what one is doing until they didn't realize that it was already dark outside.

"Oh i didn't notice that it's already 7:30pm, I need to go Sango. My family maybe worried if I don't go back sooner." She said while waving goodbye.

"Alright. Bye Kagome! See you" She said then she closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Studio...<em>

"Ok, Kagome put your hand on your neck" says the director. Kagome did what he said and so he said.

"Yes that's it! ok can you go back to the dressing room to change to another outfit? I'll just wait for you here." the director said as he looked in his laptop for the photos he'd taken.

"Sure" Kagome answered while walking towards the door. She decided to call Eri and invite her to watch a movie. "Hey Eri, you want to watch this kind of movie right? Do you want to go tonight? It's my treat!" she asked through the phone.

"Omg, Sure Kagome! Thank you so much! But where should we meet and what time?" Eri asking excitedly.

"Oh, How do you think meeting at the park near the studio where I work? You know that right? And let's meet there hmm about 5pm? Oh and by the way, I'm going to bring my car **_(Red Ferrari 458 italia)_** so don't call your driver ok?" Kagome said.

"Aww.. Thanks Kagome!" she said

_At The park..._

Kagome walked out of her car. She was wearing a pink tank top with ruffled skirt and she was wearing 5 inches black pump shoes. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail. Most of the men around was looking at her. One man even received a slap from her girlfriend for drooling over Kagome.

"Hey Eri! I'm sorry I was late. Did you wait that long?" she asked. She didn't noticed the looks she was getting from almost all of the men in the mall.

"OH MY GOD Kagome! You look soo freakin' hot! And I hate you for that." Eri pouted.

"Oh Come on, Eri! Don't be like that. I'm sorry about my dress I just had my pictorial so yeah Sorry" Kagome grinned.

"No it's fine. You look so great in that outfit! and don't worry, I didn't mean what I said a while ago, I just envy you for having that kind of body you know. I mean look around you, look at all those men staring at you, you're driving them crazy " Eri said.

"Eri, don't talk as if like your not pretty. They don't stare you know that, they just.. look. And for the 'I hate you for that', I know you didn't mean it. You couldn't talk to your best friend like that, right?" Kagome said teasingly.

"Yeah, You know me too well." Eri sighed.

"Well it's not a bad thing you know. Best Friends should know each other so yeah! By the way, come on the movie will start in a few minutes" Kagome said while dragging Eri.

_After the movie..._

"Oh my gosh Kagome! That movie's really great! I had so much fun thank you for this night!" Eri said.

"Sure no problem. Come on, it's getting late already and we still have classes tomorrow so we better get going" Kagome said while smiling.

"Yeah I know aright... ughh I'm so lazy to go to school tomorrow. I can't believe it's just Wednesday today" Eri groaned.

"I know. How I wish life will be much easier like when we were still in high school" Kagome said while getting inside the car and starting the engine.

* * *

><p><em>Next day...<em>

"Hey Kagome!" said Eri while waving at her.

"Hi Eri, you know I've decided that I should tell Kisho about Yasha-Kun. I mean like I should tell him the truth about what happened in the past. I feel guilty for hiding this from him you know." Kagome said in a serious tone.

"Well, if that's your decision then I'll support you, by the way, when are you going to tell him?" Eri asked.

"I was thinking later after classes." Kagome said.

"Ok enough with the heavy, haha let's not be that serious ok. Look at you, you should always be cheerful since you're a fashion model! Do you want to get wrinkles within an early age?" Eri asked teasingly.

"Oh please Eri, you know what, you sound like my mom haha" Kagome said while laughing, as they go to their classroom for their class.

_Dismissal time..._

"Hey Kisho, can we talk for a moment?" Kagome asked her boyfriend.

"Oh hey, Kagome! Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" Kisho said while smiling.

"Come on follow me" Kagome said as they go to the roof top of the school where they always stay when they want to be alone.

"So what is it Kagome? Is there something wrong?" Kisho asked worriedly. He knew that something's going on because Kagome act so strange the whole day.

"Ok here's the thing Kisho, you've noticed why I seemed so distant or uncomfortable when it comes to Yasha-Kun right? It's because we had this not so good relationship in the past. Yeah I know I shouldn't have hide this from you but I don't want you to worry or anything." Kagome said while avoiding his eyes.

"WHAT? You had a relationship with Yasha-Kun and you didn't even tell me? What are we now, just friends? Look I'm your boyfriend Kagome! You should at least told about this!" Kisho said angrily.

"Shh. I know... I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just scared that you'll leave me if I told you the truth" Kagome said while hugging him sadly.

"Ok, I'm sorry too for yelling at you like that. I guess I was just surprised from what you told me. Can you tell me the whole story" Kisho asked in a concerned manner.

_After telling him the whole story..._

" So that's what happened. You must really be in pain that time." Kisho said while comforting her with his hug.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much it hurts for me" Kagome said. "So what's your plan now?" asked Kisho.

"I don't know, but what I want is for him to pay all the things he did to me. I want him to feel the pain I've felt and I want him to suffer" Kagome answered angrily.

"If that's what you want, I'll support you. But for now, I should drive you home, you look so tired. We can always talk about this some other time ok? for now, you need to rest" Kisho said as they walk ahead to the door and go down to the parking lot.

"wait, I can't leave my car right there. I'll drive. Don't worry Kisho I'll be fine. I'm not that tired" Kagome said while walking towards her car but Kisho grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, I'll drive you home. If I let you drive by yourself, I 'll just get worried. I'll call Hanabusa to pick your car later. (_**Hanabusa is Kagome's driver. Kagome's family treat Kisho as their son because he's kind and they like him for Kagome)**_.

On their way home, Kagome was sleeping the whole time because she was tired so Kisho just let her sleep. When they were in Kagome's House, he got out of his car and open the passenger's seat where Kagome's seated. "Hey Kags, were here already, Come on" He said while tapping her gently on her lap as he saw her opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we're already here." She said as she got out of the car.

"Hey, don't say sorry for sleeping all the way home. Your just tired" Kisho said while smiling. After that, Kisho brought Kagome inside her house. he had dinner with her family.

_In the morning..._

"Honey, come on wake up it's already 6 in the morning and your class starts at 7:30." Her mother said while opening the windows.

"Ugh..mom.. 5 more minutes.." Kagome groaned as put her head on her pillow because of the sunlight.

"No. Your going to be late if you're not going to get up soon. So go now and fix yourself." Her mother said sternly.

"Ugh..fine" she said as she got up from her bed and went to her bathroom.

After 40 minutes, Kagome was already done. She decided to wear a purple crop top**_ (check out my profile if you want to see the picture for her outfit) _**and black leather pants and a pair of red sole shoes (5 inches as usual). She decided to fix her hair and have it in loose curls on the end that hangs on her chest. She also decided to put simple make up like some blush on, lip-gloss, and mascara. Don't forget the perfume!

"Ok i'm ready." she said to herself. She walked out of her room, down the stairs and kissed her mom and her grandpa goodbye. Souta was eating breakfast so she just decided to greet him by ruffling his hair. "Hey! Watch it!" She heard him say and she just grinned.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"Thanks mom, but I'm going to be late so yeah and besides, I'm on a diet, hihi" Kagome smiled.

"Ok honey, but be sure you're still eating some food. You may be a model, but you still need some food you know." She said while smiling.

"Thanks mom. I don't forget that." she said as she went to their garage only to see her car parked there. 'so Kisho did call Hanabusa' she thought while smiling. She got inside her car and start the engine as she drive all the way to her school.

_at the school..._

Kagome parked her car and walked to the school building. All the students were looking at her and they even gave way for her so that she can walk. Some even greeted her. She was already used to this so she wasn't that surprised. She was used that students would be so kind to her because they want to be friends with her or something but she doesn't mind. As she was walking to her locker she saw Eri and greeted her.

"Hey Eri! Ok I have so many things to tell you! First, I already told Kisho about, you know" she whispered so that no one could here them.

"Really? What did he say? How did he react?" Eri asked.

"Well at first he was surprised and he was like mad but then I explained to him and he realized how I was back then so yeah. He said he'll support me." Kagome said.

"So, What's your plan now?" Eri asked curiously.

"Uhm, I still don't have an idea. But I'll inform you if I have one already. For now, we need to go to our class or we're going to be late." Kagome said as they walk to their classes. Since they are classmates on all subjects, they went together to their first class.

As they enter the classroom, Kagome's mood sudddenly turned sour as she saw Inuyasha talking with their other classmates. She walked passed through him and some of their classmates noticed this so they got curious. One of the male students Inuyasha was talking to, asked him. "So what's with you and Kagome? Do you..like her?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Me? Why would you think that way?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Oh come on, Yasha-Kun. We already noticed the looks your giving her. During classes, I would sometimes see you glancing at her so don't deny it any longer." One of the students whispered.

"Keh. I don't ok. And why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, chill ok. you don't have to get mad right away we're just asking. Anyway, I guess it's normal because almost all boys here likes her. Some even tries to court her but only one was lucky enough. Kisho Kuran. He's the boyfriend of Kagome." he sighed as if like he also tried to court her but he failed.

The other student said "Well, popular girls like Kagome would also date popular male students, right? So yeah normal students like us would stand no chance for her."

"Yeah I agree with you there." The other one said. Inuyasha wasn't listening to their conversation anymore. He doesn't want to here that, that Kisho was the boyfriend of Kagome. He hated the fact that Kagome was happy with him. Maybe he was jealous but what could he do? He was the reason why Kagome was with another man now. All he could do for now is hope. Hope that Kagome would be able to forgive him and give him another chance. Yeah that's what all he needs. To be forgiven and to be given a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! hihi. Sorry no Inuyasha and Kagome scenes in some of the parts. hihi I was just thinking that if I would make Kagome start with her revenge, it would be so fast so yeah.**

**DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON! IF I CAN! :)) BYE FOR NOW! _PLEASE REVIEW! :))_**

**-WindGoddess18**


	7. Vacation at My Summer House!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ SANGO, MIROKU AND INUYASHA CAME IN KAGOME'S WORLD AROUND 3-4 MONTHS BEFORE INUYASHA STARTED TO GO TO SCHOOL WHERE KAGOME STUDIES SO THEY ARE USED TO THE SURROUNDINGS AND SOME OF THE THINGS IN HER WORLD. THEY ARE USED TO HOW PEOPLE DRESS AND LIVE IN THE MODERN ERA. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lunch Time<em>_..._

"Hey Eri, what are going to order?" asked Kagome while looking at the food.

"Uhm, I guess I'll have some steak and mashed potatoes, how 'bout you?" Eri said while ordering her food.

"Well, I guess I'll have some salad." Kagome answered.

"Only? My gosh Kagome, look at you, you're already slim yet you still want to lose weight?" Yumi asked. She was concerned about their best friend's health.

"It's not that I want to lose weight or something, I just need to maintain this figure. I need to take care of my body coz I'm a model right? I'll lose my job if I don't take care of my body." Kagome said while taking her food and walking through their table. Since they are popular, they also have this table, wherein only Kagome and her friends can eat. (_**i don't know with you guys, but in my school, the populars do have a specific table where they can eat) **_

"So I guess, being a model is hard" Yumi said while eating.

"At first, yes it's very hard, but once you get used to the diet, the time of pictorials and stuff, you'll get used to it" Kagome said while eating her food.

"So, Kagome, do you already have any plans on what you're gonna do about Yasha-Kun?" Eri asked curiously.

"Hmm... I still have no idea. I'm not really paying attention to that in the moment. I guess now is not the right time for my revenge so yeah. Anyway, I've been planning what I'm gonna do next week since it's our sembreak right?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, it's our sembreak! shizz I forgot. You know what, I don't really like having sembreaks that much coz I don't have anything to do the whole week. I'm just at home and always bored." Eri sighed.

"Yeah I agree with you" Yumi said.

"Oh my gosh, How about a vacation in my summer house? Let's go there Sunday morning then we'll be back next Saturday morning? What do think guys?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"That's a great idea! I'll go!" Yumi said happily.

"Yeah, Count me in!" Eri smiled.

"So it's final then, we'll go to my summer house this Sunday. Is it ok, if you'll have a sleepover at my house this Saturday so we can prepare for the next day?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure!" They both said.

"But wait, who are you going to bring besides us? Don't tell me we're just 3" Eri asked.

"Yeah you're right...hmmm... how 'bout Sango? You guys know her right? My other friend?" Kagome said.

"The girl you've been telling us in high school? When we're at WcDonalds?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. You're right. I want you guys to meet her coz she's really nice. She's about our age." Kagome answered.

"I'm so excited to meet her!" Eri said.

"I'll tell Hanabusa to fetch her at their house and bring her to my house this Sunday." Kagome said.

"OK!" they both said.

"Wait, so you're not going to bring Kisho?" Eri asked.

"Huh? Who told you that I won't invite him?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, don't you think it's kinda awkward for him because we're all girls and he's the only guy?" Eri asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, he can bring his friends to if he wants, or I can bring Miroku coz I'm sure Sango would be sad if he won't be with us" Kagome said.

"So, I guess, this Miroku you'er talking about is the boyfriend of Sango. Am I right?" Yumi asked

"Well kind of." Kagome said.

_the bell rings..._

"It's time. We need to get going or we'll be late for our next class" Kagome said.

* * *

><p><em>Friday afternoon...<em>

"Hey Kisho, it's me Kagome. I just wanna ask you if you wanna go with us this Sunday in my summer house to spend vacation coz it's our sembreak. You can bring your friends if you want." Kagome asked in the phone.

"I'm sorry Kagome but we have some football practice on Sunday morning and the next day my buddies and I are planning to go somewhere. I'm really sorry Kagome. Anyway, who's with you when you go to you're summer house?" Kisho asked.

"uhm...Me, Eri, Yumi, Sango and her boyfriend I guess" Kagome said.

"Oh ok. Don't worry I'll drop by at your summer house if I have time. When are you planning to go back anyway?" Kisho asked.

"Next Saturday morning" Kagome said.

"Oh ok. I'm really sorry I can't go with you. But I'll try, don't worry. I love you" Kisho said.

"Love you too, bye!" Kagome said. As she ended the phone call and decided to call Eri and Yumi. "Hey Eri, Yumi, Kisho can't go. He said he have football practice on Sunday and the next day, he and his friends will be going somewhere. I'm going to Sango's house later to inform her about our plan." Kagome said.

"Oh don't worry that will be fine. By the way I have to go I still need to do something so yeah I have to go, bye Kagome! see you tomorrow!" Yumi said.

"Yeah me too Kagome. Bye!" Eri said.

"Ok guys, see you tomorrow, bye!" Kagome said.

_At Sango's..._

Kagome parked in front of Sango's house as she walked out of her car. She was wearing a white sleeveless top that was slightly tucked in, in her shorts, a necklace and 5 inches tan high heels. **_(check out my profile, all of Kagome's outfit, and also her summer house are there.) _**She knocked at the door and suddenly her mood went sour.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked irritated. That was when he saw the person at the door. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not here for you, stupid. I came here to talk to Sango" Kagome said bitterly as she walked through the door and looking for Sango.

"Keh. In the first place you shouldn't be that rude because you're here in MY territory." Inuyasha nearly shouted. The woman he loved was pushing him of the limits.

"YOUR territory? Last time I checked Sango and Miroku lives here so it's not YOUR territory only, it's also theirs." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Sango came out and greeted Kagome. "Kagome! What brings you here?" asked Sango excitedly.

"I'm here because I-" Kagome wasn't able to finish what she was saying because they heard a loud bang when Inuyasha walked out of the house. Sango was curious where he was going so she followed after him.

"Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Inuyasha said as he started to walk. Sango just sighed knowing what might happened a while ago between Kagome and Inuyasha. She just went back to inside the house and closed the door when she got in. There she saw Kagome sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"I'm sorry for that. He's really moody. Anyway, what were you saying a while ago?" Sango asked as she walked to the sofa to sit beside Kagome.

"As I was saying, I wanna invite you and Miroku this coming Sunday for a little vacation at my summer house. It will be fun I promise. We're going to be with my two other friends, Eri and Yumi. Hanabusa will fetch you guys here Sunday morning to bring you to my house. We'll be back next Saturday morning, is that ok with you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! It's fine with me, but I still have to tell Miroku about this." Sango said

"Oh and by the way Sango, I brought something for you. Here take it." Kagome said as she gave her a paper bag.

Sango took it and she saw a box so she opened it, there she saw a black thing that have a rectangular screen and at the bottom have so many small buttons that she can click. _**(I'm sorry guys I don't know how to describe it)**_ "What's this?" Sango asked curiously. She have never seen this thing before.

"It's a mobile phone. You can use it to call me when I'm not around." Kagome said as she began teaching her how to use the phone. _**(Blackberry curve)**_

_After a few hours..._

"Sango, I need to go I'm sorry. Just call me with your phone if you need anything ok" Kagome said as she went outside the house, start the engine and drive to her house.

Inuyasha came back in a while after Kagome left. When he opened the door, he saw Sango looking through a magazine in the sofa. "So where did the wench go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't call her 'wench' Inuyasha. I thought you want to win her back? Well if you won't stop calling her that then I guess she'll hate you more." Sango said while looking at the magazine.

"So it's my fault? She's the one who started it saying 'I'm not here for you, stupid. I came here for Sango'." Inuyasha said while trying to copy her voice.

"Ughh, Inuyasha you'll never change. You still act like a child do you know that?" Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"WHAT..DID..YOU..SAY?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated manner.

"OH MY GOD! Is this Ka..Kagome?" Sango said surprised. She wasn't really paying attention to Inuyasha, that time coz she was shocked that Kagome was in the magazine.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he went to Sango's side to look at the magazine. There, he saw a raven haired girl who was looking at them. She wasn't smiling but you can really see that she's very beautiful. Her hair was in long loose curls. Her lips was slightly open, her cheeks were slightly pink, and her hand was below her cheek.

'She's so beautiful...' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday evening...<em>

"So guys, I've talk to Sango and she agreed to go with us." Kagome said while sitting in her bed with Eri and Yumi.

"Really? Oh yeah this will be so much fun!" Yumi said.

"I know right! I'm so excited!" Eri said while reading a magazine.

"So here's the plan, Sango and Miroku will be here tomorrow morning, Hanabusa will pick them up. Then we'll go to the summer house. My problem is, my car have 2 seats only. 1 for the driver's seat and for the passenger's seat. Hanabusa can go with us so he can drive the limo but, I still want to bring my car so how will we do that?" Kagome said.

"How 'bout I go with you then Eri would be with Sango and Miroku?" Yumi asked.

"We can't just leave Eri. She doesn't even know Sango and Miroku that much." Kagome answered.

"How 'bout you take Sango with you so Me and Yumi would be together?" Eri asked.

"Great idea! Oh wait, no..no..no.. I can't leave you guys with Miroku. He's a pervert you know." Kagome said.

"Eww...scary." Yumi said.

"Haha, guys you don't have to be scared as long as Sango's with Miroku. Miroku is a nice person but I have to tell you, that once he sees a girl, he always ask her to bear his children so yeah get used to it and don't take it personally." Kagome smiled.

"Goodluck to us" Yumi said to Eri as she faced her. Then all of them laugh.

"I guess we need to sleep now. We need to wake up a little early tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Your right. By the way Kagome, I haven't notice you packing foods or something. Why? Is there some stored food at your summer house?" Eri asked curiously.

"No. If there is, then I guess it's not edible anymore. We have cooks so yeah. When we go there, they'll be the one who's going to cook for us." Kagome smiled while she was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Really? My gosh Kagome I've never thought you're so rich. Are you a billionaire now or something?" Yumi joked.

"Your crazy you know that Yumi?" Kagome asked while slightly laughing. After a little more talk they decided to finally go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday morning...<em>

"Guys, are you ready? Sango and Miroku will be here in a few minutes." Kagome said while looking at her watch. She was finished packing her bags yesterday so she was just sitting at the couch, waiting for her friends. Since it's a vacation, Kagome decided to wear something more casual. She decided to wear a white off shoulder top a denim shorts and flip flops. She also decided to wear aviator shades.

"We're done!" They both answered as they walk over the couch where Kagome was seated. They decided to play truth or dare but they stopped when they heard a car outside the door.

"They're here." Kagome said as she got up from her seat and open the door and then she saw Sango outside waiting for her.

"Sango! Nice see you. Why don't you go inside first I'll just get something in my room." Kagome said as she open the door wide for her to walk in.

"Sure thanks Kagome!" Sango replied. There she saw 2 girls about her age sitting at the couch.

"Hey guys, this is Sango, she's the one I've been talking about. Entertain her while I get something in my room. Oh by the way Sango, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's inside the limo. He doesn't wanna go outside so yeah." Sango said.

_After a few minutes..._

"So guys, ready to go? Miroku might be bored inside the car because he's alone there." Kagome said.

"Kagome, Miroku's not alone you know" Sango replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they're 2 inside the limo coz Hanabusa's there. I'm sorry" Kagome said as she picked up her things and was ready to go when Sango said something.

"Kagome they are not 2 in the limo, they are 3." Sango said nervously as they went out of the house and walked through the limo.

"Huh? What are you talking a-" Kagome said while opening the limo and there she saw a silver haired guy looking at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome shouted angrily at the guy.

* * *

><p><em>hey guys! Please review! Don't worry I'll update soon! <em>


	8. An Unexpected Help

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Hey, hey Kagome I'm really sorry but I thought it's kinda awkward if I will be the only guy out there so I thought that I should bring Inuyasha you know." Miroku grinned nervously.

"WHAT? And you didn't even ask me?" Kagome said as she was trying to control her patience.

"I'm really sorry Kagome I just.. you know... ahihi" Miroku said nervously.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after that, she finally spoke "It's..fine. What's done is done. I guess I'll just have to endure it" Kagome said as she walked to her car and click her car remote to open it.

"Hey, where is she going? I thought she's going with us?" Sango asked Eri and Yumi.

"Oh, Kagome decided that she will bring her car. She'll follow us don't worry." Eri answered while smiling as she put her things inside the limo. Meanwhile, Kagome was also fixing her things inside her car and when she was done, she walked to Eri and said, "So I'll just meet you up in the summer house ok?".

"Ok!" Eri replied.

Everybody was inside the limo and they're just waiting for Eri to go inside. Since the limo's windows are tinted, Kagome didn't see that Inuyasha was staring at her. He smiled sadly while looking at her. How he missed watching her specially when she's asleep. It even made him smile sometimes when he was watching her angelic face while sleeping. Just thinking about the things in past made him sad. He made a sad smile while he was looking at her. How he wished he haven't left Kagome in the past.

Reality just came back to him when he heard the limo's door closed and noticed that Kagome was already there inside her car.

"So Kagome said that she'll meet us up in the summer house." Eri said while smiling.

"Oh, ok. By the way, I have a question for you two." Sango said to Eri and Yumi.

"What is it?" Yumi said while smiling.

"Last friday, I was looking through this magazine, I saw Kagome in the picture. Can you tell me why Kagome's picture is in the magazine?" Sango asked. Inuyasha in the meantime was looking outside the window as if he was thinking something but he was definitely listening to the conversation since it involves Kagome and he also wants to know why she's in the magazine.

"Well you see, Kagome's is kind of a supermodel. That's the main reason why she's pretty, slender, rich and popular in our school." Eri answered.

"Oh. So when did Kagome start modeling?" Sango asked. She was becoming interested about Kagome's life here in the modern era since she left the feudal era.

"hmm...I think since we were in 3rd year high school." Yumi said. Then she saw Kagome's car outside the limo and it looks like she was driving at around 95 mph.

"You know Eri, sometimes, Kagome's really scary. Look at her, she's mad again." Yumi sighed while looking through the window. Eri just nodded.

"How can you tell that Kagome's mad right now?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well she usually drive that fast when she's frustrated or something. It happened once, when she and Kisho had a misunderstanding. We even asked her one time to slow it down a bit but she said that it calms her down when she drives fast." Eri said. **_(guys, i know it's totally the opposite to calm down when you're driving fast but yeah, just bear with it)_**

"Who's Kisho?" Sango asked. Becoming interested.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's Kagome's boyfriend. He was supposed to join us today but then he have football practice so yeah." Eri said.

Sango was a bit shocked when she heard this. She suddenly looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction but then he just glared at her, like he was telling her that he already knows.

"Enough about Kagome, let's talk about you girls. Why don't you introduce yourselves? I don't even know you guys yet, only Sango do." Miroku asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Yumi and this is my friend Eri. We're Kagome's best friends since high school." Yumi said while smiling.

"You two look very pretty. Do you mind bearing my children?" Miroku said seriously.

Instead of being scared, Yumi and Eri just laughed. While Sango, of course, slapped Miroku.

"You know, We're not surprise that you said that to us. Kagome already said that you are a pervert and always asks those things when you see a girl." Eri said while laughing. Miroku just sighed while touching the side of his face where Sango slapped.

* * *

><p><em>After 2 hours...<em>

"Finally we're here!" Eri said while looking through the window of the limo. They saw Kagome's car parked in front of the summer house and saw her walking to the compartment to get her things. Eri and Yumi walked out of the car immediately and went straight to Kagome.

"So it's about time you got here." Kagome teasingly.

"Hey, not fair. You have a sports car so definitely you'll be here first. We even saw you a while ago, driving so fast again." Yumi said.

"Well, you know me." Kagome said as she closed her car's compartment as she walked to the limo and opened the car door were Sango was seated.

"Come on let's go! Don't tell me you're just going to stay there all day." Kagome said while smiling while she was dragging her friend.

"Ok fine. Wait, Miroku, Inuyasha come on now." Sango said before she gets off the car.

"We'll follow you." Miroku said as they get out of the car and followed the girls.

When they went inside, Eri, Sango, and Yumi were amazed. They have never been inside this kind of house before. It was so beautiful. There was this huge spiral staircase at the side and in the middle of the house, they saw 3 cream couches facing the huge flat screened TV and in the middle was a center table. The house looks just like the lobby of a hotel!

"Oh my god, Kagome are you sure this is yours? I mean we're in the right place, right? Yumi asked still looking around.

"Last time I checked, yes this is the right place." Kagome smiled as she put her things down.

"Oh gosh, this doesn't even look like a summer house. It's like a mansion or something. I just wanna live here forever and never come back home." Eri said as she sat down the couch.

"I'm glad you guys liked it. Since were all here might as well, tell you all the things you need to know. First, we have 7 bedrooms here, including the master's bedroom were I'll be staying. You guys, can choose where you wanna stay if you want. We also have some cooks in the kitchen so if you want to eat something just ask them. Second, if you want to go for a swim, just ask me coz I have the key to the indoor pool ok? So I guess that's all." Kagome said.

"You HAVE AN INDOOR POOL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Yumi asked while her eyes was wide open.

"haha oh my gosh, Yumi look at your face! So scary." Kagome teased as she laughed with the other girls were laughing because of Yumi's reaction.

Inuyasha in the meantime was watching Kagome while he was seated on the other couch with Miroku. He was watching her while she laughs like the old times. Sometimes, when he sees her this way, he always remember the old Kagome who was always cheerful and happy. Not like now, she completely changed. Well not really changed because as he can see right now, she was still acting like before. Maybe she just changed when it comes to him. He just sighed.

"Hey! You haven't spoken a word since we got here. What's the matter Yasha-Kun?" Yumi asked in friendly manner.

"Keh, Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired maybe." Inuyasha said.

Yumi in the meantime was looking at his hair. She had never seen someone dyed his/her hair silver before. She decided to touch it. Gosh, it felt so soft. It feels like she was touching silk.

"Hey! Do you mind telling me what you're doing?" Inuyasha asked starting to get a little irritated.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just curious how it feels like." Yumi said as she look at Inuyasha's head only to see that he was still wearing the cap that he always wear when going to school. She decided to play a trick. "Why do you always wear that cap? I mean we're here inside the house so you don't need to wear one." Yumi said as she tried to snatched it on his head.

Everybody had their eyes wide open except for Eri because they don't even know that Inuyasha was a half demon.

Yumi failed to get it because Inuyasha stood up quickly and he was tall enough for her to reach it. "Hey can you just please leave me alone?" Inuyasha finally said.

"Aww...come on Yasha-Kun. I also want to know why you always wear that cap of yours." Eri said finally joining Yumi and Inuyasha's conversation.

"Keh. Why would I even tell you?." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he went to his things to carry them upstairs when suddenly Eri caught hime off guard and snatched his cap from his head. Knowing that his cap is gone he immediately run behind the couch and cover his ears. 'Oh Great. My cap's gone because of those 2. What will I do know?' He thought.

Kagome was just standing there watching her 2 best friends walk slowly to the couch. She was so nervous what might happen if they saw that Inuyasha was a half demon.

"That's enough you two! Just leave him alone please?" Someone said.

Everybody looked at the person who said that and was shocked when they saw who it was.

Guess what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>hihi. Sorry if I have to cut it in that part but yeah. i love you guys! but I'm sorry. hihi ^_^<em>

_Don't worry I'll update soon!_

_-WindGoddess18_


	9. Alluring Beauty

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if it took months before I posted this. I just have so many things to do. We had an outing last December so I wasn't able to update. Then I still need to do these 3 projects I have and then finally it's already school days so yeah. **

**NOTE: _Some people asked me if Kagome's family still own the shrine and what happened to Kikyo. Well, don't worry because you'll know what really happened in the following chapters. You'll eventually know it when this story comes to that part. ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, I JUST WANNA THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO LIKED MY STORY AND REVIEWED! :))<strong>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

'_Did I just...saved him?_' She thought. She was also shocked that she did such thing.

Inuyasha in the meantime was still behind the couch and was also surprised. '_She helped me_.' He thought. Until finally he heard her say, "Guys, I'll...just go upstairs to fix my things." Kagome said while picking up her things and quickly going upstairs.

"Uhm, I guess we should go upstairs to check on Kagome. Here just give it to Yasha-Kun." Eri said to Sango as she dragged Yumi upstairs.

"What just happened?" Sango asked the two. Miroku just raised his shoulders as a sign that he didn't know. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just took his cap and his things and just went upstairs to look for his room. The other two, did the same.

_Upstairs..._

'_I can't believe that I just helped him back there! Ugh what's with me?_' Kagome thought while sitting in her bed. '_Am I falling in love..._' Kagome shook her head at the thought. '_No no no. I'm not in love with him. I'm not._' Kagome thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Eri and Yumi...<em>

"Yumi, where do you think Kagome's room is?" Eri asked Yumi while looking around, they were in the middle of the huge corridor and there are so many rooms.

"I don't know either. It's also my first time here so don't ask me." Yumi said in a way that it's not offending.

"Well I guess, that leaves us no choice but to look through every room we pass by, right?" Eri sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." Yumi said as they start looking through the rooms.

_After 15 mins..._

"Hey Eri! I think I found the room! Come over here." Yumi shouted. Eri walked to Yumi and looked at the room.

"How do you know that this is the one?" Eri asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, this is the only door that has the a different design. It's also bigger than the other rooms so I guess this is the one. Come on lets go check on Kagome." Yumi said as she dragged her friend and open the door.

There they saw Kagome unpacking her things while seated in the bed. The master's bedroom was definitely different from the other rooms. It was bigger than the other rooms. It has a king sized bed and beside it were 2 desks that have a lampshades on top. The room's background was painted in off-white color and in the other side of the room, there's a couch that has a tall lamp beside it and a dark brown drawer where 2 flower vases are placed. The ceiling was white with some designs. The floor was carpeted. Words are not that enough to describe the room. It was just so perfect!

The two girls was simply astonished. Never in their have they been inside this kind of room. It was like their dream bedroom. Sure they were also rich, but not as rich as Kagome. They didn't even notice that Kagome was talking to them because they're still looking around the room.

"YUMI! ERI! GUYS I'M TALKING HERE YOU KNOW." Kagome shouted. Suddenly the 2 girls were back to reality.

"Uhh... Kagome I'm sorry we're just surprised because this room is soo beautiful! ahihi. What were you saying again?" Eri grinned.

"Well I was asking you why you're here." Kagome smiled as she went to the cabinet to place her clothes and her other things in it.

"Well, we were looking for your room when we got here upstairs. We were surprised a while ago because of what you did about Yasha-Kun." Yumi said while taking a seat in the couch.

"Yeah. What happened back there?" Eri added.

Kagome just sighed and sat on her bed. "You know what, I didn't even know that I'll do such thing. It's like someone just told me that I should help him so yeah. I don't know what I'm doing I guess." she said.

"You don't know what you're doing or you really are having feelings for Yasha-Kun again?" Yumi said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah you know what Yumi, I guess you're right. Kagome's falling for Yasha-Kun again!" Eri said teasingly.

"Hey! I told you I'm not! I'm sure of it. You guys are so mean. I promise, it will never happen again." Kagome smiled.

"Ok. If you say so." Eri answered while smiling.

"So...What do you guys plan to do for today?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"hmm... well it's already 1:30pm so how 'bout we go down and swim?" Kagome said smiling while waiting for their answer.

"Yeah that's great! But we still haven't eaten our lunch and I'm hungry." Yumi sighed.

"I agree with you. I'm a bit hungry either." Eri said while seating at the couch.

"Oh don'y worry we can eat while we're in the indoor pool. We have some tables there so yeah. I'll ask the chefs to make us some food and the maids are just going to deliver it there. What do you guys think?" Kagome asked as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah! It's perfect" They both said.

"Is it ok with you if we invite Sango, Miroku, and Yasha-Kun?" Yumi asked.

"Haha Don't you worry guys it's fine with me. FYI, I don't hold a grudge against Miroku and Sango so yeah. For Yasha-Kun, of course you can invite him. I'm not that mean you now." Kagome said.

"Well sometimes you can be so scary!" Eri said teasingly.

"Hey! I didn't know that you see me that way! And I thought you're my friend. I'm hurt." Kagome said while faking her tears.

"You kow you should be an actress. You're really great in acting!" Yumi teased.

"Haha, I know right! Oh by the way, I'll just go back downstairs to get my things and find my room ok. I still need to change into my bathing suit. See ya later Kags!" Eri said as she got up from the couch and got out from her room.

"Yeah me too! I guess I'll see you later!" Yumi said as she head towards the door when Kagome said something.

"Oh, Yumi just meet me at the kitchen when you're done ok? And don't forget to tell Eri ok?" Kagome said.

"Oh ok. Don't worry I will." Yumi said smiling as she opened the door and walked to go back downstairs.

Kagome went to her closet and looked for her bathing suit and walked to the bathroom to change. When she was done, she put on her robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen were the chefs are located. After telling the chefs their order she got out of the cooking room and walked to the fridge to have some orange juice and then she sit beside the bar waiting for Eri and Yumi. She then began thinking about what really happened a while ago. She was deep in thought that she didn't realize that somebody came in the kitchen. She was back to reality when someone started talking.

"Uhm, Kagome I...I just..want to thank you for what you did a while ago. I mean really, thank you." Inuyasha started.

"Oh, hey there. Don't worry it's nothing to me. In fact, I didn't even know why I did it." She answered coldly without even looking at him.

Inuyasha was about to answer when suddenly Eri and Yumi walked inside the kitchen. "Come on Kagome! Let's go swimming!" Yumi said as she pulled her hand. She then noticed that Inuyasha was there. "Oh hey Yasha-Kun, do you wanna go swim too? You can invite Miroku if you like." Yumi said kindly.

"No thanks." Inuyasha said as he got out of the kitchen and went to his room.

"Well Kagome, what are you waiting for come on!" Eri said excitedly.

"Wait, what about Sango? Did you guys invite her already?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we did. She said she'll just go down when she's done fixing her things." Yumi answered.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Kagome said as they went to were the indoor pool is located.

* * *

><p><em>At the Indoor Pool...<em>

Everyone was so excited to swim when they got in to the indoor pool. When they went inside, Yumi, Eri and Sango just threw their bathrobes away and jumped into the swimming pool while Kagome was sitting in one of the beach chairs reading a magazine. They were all wearing their bathing suits.

Sango was in

"Hey Kagome! Why aren't you still swimming?" asked Eri.

"I'm still reading something. Don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes." Kagome assured her. Her friends then, continued swimming.

All of the girls are wearing bathing suits. Sango was wearing a pink bandeau bikini that just show her curves. Eri was wearing a blue Muy Caliente bikini while Yumi was wearing an orange Bettinis Bright Bitsy Bikini. Kagome was wearing a Broche De Oro Black Halter Bikini that just show all her perfect curves and her long creamy legs.

After a few minutes Kagome decided to swim so she applied sunblock on her skin to avoid getting too tan because of the chlorine.  
>( <strong><em>for those who doesn't know, <em>****_chlorine really makes your skin tan or dark) _**She put one leg on the beach chair to apply the sunblock equally while her friends were busy in splashing each other with water.

Suddenly someone opened the door and walked inside the indoor pool. It was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw that the girls were splashing water with each other and he thought '_keh, girls.. tsk tsk'. _His attention was caught by the person on one of the beach chairs applying something on one of her legs. He realize that he can't keep his eyes of her. She's just so beautiful. Everything about her seems so perfect! Her eyes, her angelic face and the way she stand and walks shows that she's very classy and independent.

He was still busy admiring her beauty when he heard someone called him. It was Sango. "Inuyasha, I hope you're done drooling at Kagome." Sango teased.

"Keh! I wasn't even drooling! Why would I drool. I wasn't even staring at her." Inuyasha said defensively.

"Sure you do! Anyway what are you here for? Do you need anything? Or did you just come here to stare at Kagome?" Sango joked.

"I AM NOT STARING AT HER! And that's FINAL OK? I'm here because Miroku sent me here to inform you that he'll be out for a few minutes. He'll come back later." Inuyasha said.

"So you're he's messenger now? Anyway, thanks for the message!" Sango teased more.

"Keh! Whatever! I'm out of here." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the indoor pool.

"Wow. I think you really pissed him off Sango." Yumi said.

"I was just joking! And I know Inuyasha, he'll be in 'normal mode' later." Sango said. Kagome then went to the swimming pool and to join the girls. She heard everything and knew that Sango was telling the truth but she decided to ignore it until Eri brought out the topic again. "Yihee! Yasha-Kun was staring at you a while ago!" Eri teased.

"Yeah and I think he nearly drooled when he saw that perfect body of yours." Yumi added.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Girls, can you just cut it out? Let's just swim." Kagome pouted.

After a while, when she was sitting in the side of the pool, she remembered what happened a while ago. She then smirked. Her plan was going out well.

* * *

><p><em>Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun... Wooo What do you think Kagome is planning? haha.<em>

_Anyway, sorry guys for this chapter. I'm sorry if it's short but I'm trying very hard to think what I should add in this chapter to make it longer but yeah my brain was so tired already. Still, please review! Thanks._

_I'll try to update soon as much as possible. Sometimes, it's just really hard for me to make a new chapter because i don't know how to put so yeah._

_-Windgoddess18_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hey Guys! I have a NEW STORY! It's title is 'Rejected By My Mate'. Please please read and review! It's different from this story but please read tell me what you think please? **

**Here's the SUMMARY...**

Kagome's a werewolf who lives with her pack & Inuyasha is their alpha. When she turns 16, she knew that Inuyasha's her mate but he rejected her & exiled her from the pack. What'll happen if she comes back & wants nothing but revenge? FIND OUT!

**Please I really beg you to read it and review! This is my first time to write about TEEN FICTION! I hope you liked it!.**

**- WinGoddess18**


End file.
